


animals

by the8 is my m8 (KKMILE)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Cock Worship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cumslut!jisoo, dom!reader, dom!y/n, submissive!jisoo, the true concept lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKMILE/pseuds/the8%20is%20my%20m8
Summary: it's so easy to forget that people have needs: like that kid you went to church with.





	animals

**Author's Note:**

> just ur typical run-of-the-mill smut
> 
> yeah this wasn't proofread either i literally cant bring myself to reread this sin
> 
> ok ill see u in rehab ahahsjskskskwowosod bYE

You and Joshua had known each other since he lived in the states. From the time he moved to when he debuted, you hadn't exchanged too many words, only informing each other of the news of daily life. While still friends, the time differences kept you from communicating too often.

That was until he found out you were coming to Korea. He was ecastic.

You weren't sure how you'd gotten into this position, with him on his knees begging you to let him suck your cock, sobbing as if he would die without it. After you two escaped his Korean friends, you were locked in your hotel room, tipsy off some wine you insisted on since he 'didn't drink.'

Only he couldn't hold his alcohol very well.

You don't get to object. You're still in disbelief that Church Boy Joshua was in the process of worshipping your cock, hands unzipping the crotch of your jeans, pulling your erection from the restraints of your underwear. He kitten-licks the head, parting his lips to kiss the tip and giggling drunkly.

"Fuck Josh..." You curse.

He pulls his mouth away from the head of your cock in favor of breathing against it. "If you want."

Then you lose it.

Taking a hold of his hair, you take the opportunity to shove the entirety of yourself down his throat, groaning at the sensation.  
Eyes widened up at you, he flutters his lashes, humming around the length. By the locks of his hair, you pull him further down to use his mouth, allowing you the leverage of fucking his face. "Fuck. Use your tongue."

With watering eyes he obliges to please you, tongue pressing against the vein and ridges of your cock, sucking desperately as you thrust into his mouth, careless about air.

When you warn him about cumming into his mouth, he pulls off with an exaggerated pop, nuzzling into your hand as you caress his cheek. "Want you to fuck me instead..."

"I don't have lube. Or condoms."

"Don't care." He pouts, a lewd expression on his face as he crawls towards the bed, sitting on the edge with his legs spread. His hand moves over his dress shirt—the one of his earlier concert—unbuttoning it.

God, you were so fucked up. Taking advantage of him in his wasted state.

With his eyes half-lidded and his hair falling over them, the undressing session abruptly ends, mindlessly tossing his clothes towards a corner of the room, laying back against the bed. He's practically crying as you approach him, reaching out to pull on you, a chant of "fuck me" repeating as you pull off your shirt. He's mesmerized by the definition of your body, breath hitching at the incredible view of you before remembering how desperate he was. "Please Y/N..." He sobbed.

You don't have time to be as dazed as before.

Shushing, you lean over to silence him by shoving your fingers into his mouth. Leave it to him to suck them like he was made for it..

Once satisfied, your hand grips him by his jaw to face you, the other slipping a finger towards his entrance, carefully entering. A look of pain was painted on his features at the intrusion, squirming slightly.

"Relax baby. Look at me." You coo, pressing a few kisses to the corner of his lips and neck, feeling him melt against you. A second finger slips in, and you distract with the press of your lips against his. He shakes, moaning gently, attempting to push into your fingers. Finally, you insert the third, scissoring and thrusting with the intent of being inside the tight boy underneath you.

"P-please..." He begs again, gasping when you thrusted into a particular spot. It drove him crazy, you observed, feeling him cling to you, trying his best to push back into your fingers.

You pull out abruptly, hole twitching around nothing. You smirk vindictively down at Joshua, who's staring at your cock with the most hungry expression. Pumping once, twice, you lead it towards his entrance, pressing teasingly to the rim but not pushing anymore than that.

The promiscuous look from before is missing, replaced with mutters and pleads of 'please' and 'I need it' until you suddenly comply and forcefully thrust in.

You don't think you've ever seen a prettier sight. Joshua _breaking_.

Rolling your hips immediately, you stagger back and forth into the boy, his back arching, cheeks flushed when you grab him by the neck and force him to continue looking you in the eyes.

"You love my cock?" You teasingly slow down your movements, your hand floating down his smooth body as he chokes on a moan. "Should've told me that a long time ago."

You roll your eyes when he's not able to comprehend what you just said, too delusional with pleasure to take notice until you set a brutal thrust pace, hand tightening around his throat to choke him. His smaller hand wraps over yours, trying his best to thrust back and keep up with you. High pitched sounds of "ah!"'s and "am I being good for you?" or even "fuck me harder!" until he cums over himself to his chest and neck, cock blushing against his stomach, jaw dropped in a silent scream.

Pulling out, you stroke yourself over him. The sight of him already did the trick. You cum over his thighs and stomach. His cock was drenched in drips of your cum, your head tilting back to groan at the sight and release. His hand rubs over the area soaked with your cum, spreading it even more, sucking his fingers to taste you and licking his lips in approval.

"I could go again." He purrs, glancing up at you with big eyes.

That's when you knew that he'd lead to your demise.

**Author's Note:**

> this had to do w my psycho fantasy of "if i were a guy i would destroy jisoo and make him my slut"
> 
> say what u want but in an alternate universe this is actually happening so who's the real winner here


End file.
